pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation IV
Generation IV in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fourth set of games and Pokémon introduced into the series. The Generation IV games introduced a number of advancements including new Pokémon, moves and gameplay features. Chronologically, these games take place in the same timeline as Generation II. Starter Pokémon As with the other main series Pokémon games, a new set of starter Pokémon were introduced for the fourth generation. Continuing with tradition, these Pokémon are a Water-type, Grass-type or a Fire-type. They include Piplup (Water), Turtwig (Grass) and Chimchar (Fire). In the Gold and Silver remakes, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the starter Pokémon will remain the same. They include Totodile (Water), Chikorita (Grass) and Cyndaquil (Fire). Gym Leaders and the Elite Four Generation IV introduced a new set of Gym Leaders and the Elite Four in the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum games. All of these trainers specialize in a specific type of Pokémon and are key to progressing through the game. The HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champion will remain the same as their predecessors. Gym Leaders Diamond, Pearl and Platinum * In Pokémon Platinum, Fantina is the third Gym Leader. Maylene is fourth and Crasher Wake comes fifth. HeartGold and SoulSilver Elite Four Diamond, Pearl and Platinum HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokémon Champion In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, the Pokémon Champion is Cynthia, a woman that helps the player on various occasions. The Champion in HeartGold and SoulSilver remains the same as Generation II, which is Lance, a former member of the Elite Four and the man who helps you take down Team Rocket. Antagonist In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, the main antagonist is Team Galactic, whose objectives is to create a new world. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the main antagonist is Team Rocket. They want to re-assemble their organization after Giovanni disbanded it after being beaten by Red. Games File:DiamondUS.jpg|Pokémon Diamond File:PearlUS.jpg|Pokémon Pearl File:Pokémon Battle Revolution.jpg|Pokémon Battle Revolution File:PMD2.1.jpg|Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time File:PMD2.2.jpg|Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness File:250px-SSBB_Cover.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:My Pokémon Ranch.png|My Pokémon Ranch File:Pokemon-Ranger-Shadows-Of-Almia-Unlockables-and-Hints-DS-2.jpg|Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia File:PokPlatinumBoxArt.jpg|Pokémon Platinum File:PMD3.jpg|Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky File:Rumble Logo.png|Pokémon Rumble File:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon- Stormy, Blazing, and Light Adventure Squads.png|Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stormy, Blazing, and Light Adventure Squads File:Pokemon HeartGold.jpg|Pokémon HeartGold File:Pokemon_SoulSilver.jpg|Pokémon SoulSilver File:PokéPark Wii cover.png|PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure File:Guardian Signs cover.png|Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Trivia *All the Sinnoh starter final evolutions have a second type. *All the Sinnoh starter's evolved forms (Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon) can be super effective to each other with their secondary typing. *HeartGold and SoulSilver were released packaged with a pedometer called a PokéWalker that allows players to carry their Pokémon with them. *All the Sinnoh starter final evolutions can learn the move Earthquake. *Generation IV has the most Legendary Pokémon of any generation. *Generation IV has the most evolutionary additions to previous Generation families, such as Sneasel and Weavile or Tangela and Tangrowth. *Inventions from Generations IV and V were hinted in the third generation games, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. If you go to the Devon Corporation building,on the second floor you see various scientist working on computers. When you talk to the the scientists, one states that he is working on a device that will revive Pokémon fossils he follows by stating its working. When you talk to the other scientist on the computer he states that he is working on a device that will visually reproduce the dreams of Pokémon and he follows by stating that it is not going well. If you talk to the last scientist on a computer he will say he is developing a device that will allow you to talk with Pokémon he follows by saying that he hasn't had much success. The last invention could possibly show up in Generation VI if there is to be another generation. Category:Generation IV